yozakuraquartetfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 42
6/1 3 (ロクノイチ 3, Rokunoichi 3) is the 42nd chapter of the Yozakura Quartet manga. Summary Akina leaves a bouquet of flowers for the his family monument at the memorial site. Juli and Morino arrive at the site with Kohime sleeping on Morino’s back. As Juli fills a bucket of water from a nearby well, Akina asks why Morino is visiting the graves suddenly, to which Morino tells Akina he visits once a month. Morino tells Akina that Hime’s grandmother Machi taught him the basics of being a mayor as he prays to her grave. Morino states the grave has a different atmosphere to which Akina states is because no one is actually buried there. Akina explains the memorials belonging to fallen, past mayors and the Hiizumi Clan members due to the stepping stone rule of the family. Kohime awakens sleeping, confused by their conversation. Akina explains that those named “Natsu” and “Fuyu” are tuned on their son’s first birthday by their predecessors who are named “Haru” or “Aki”. As a result when Akina’s grandson “Haru” reaches the age of one, he would have to tune his son “Fuyu” which he would like to avoid. Akina explains the rule is made to prevent a breakdown by overusing their power. Kohime remains confused, as Akina explains he tuned Makiharu, and goes back to sleep. Morino compliments the town, stating there are no yōkai graves meaning none have been sent which Akina attributes to the mayor’s determination. Juli brings up the fact that Morino once threatened the town but Akina defends him saying he was deceived. Akina brings up the anti-youkai barrier being developed from the Senate to which Morino explains that it has been passed down for generation. Juli states Mariabell mentioned it to be used in the past. Akina believes that the barrier must use some kind of yōkai power as well despite the senate disliking yōkai. Akina looks at the top of the Nanagou and notices the gap between worlds getting bigger. Morino ask Akina if the Nanagou are actually going to bloom causing the fusion of the two dimensions. Akina states they do not have a lot of info aside from that it will occur within a year and the only way to stop it is to tune the Nanagou which he would be unable to. Akina explains the alternative which would using yōkai power to tune the Nanagou but it would result in some dying and therefore unacceptable. Akina states he would have to ask for more information but Enjin appears behind Akina stating that he will inform him. Enjin states the worlds will definitely fuse, equating the Nanagou to to a cup full of water ready to overflow. Enjin states he wishes to speed up the process with Akina’s power which Akina refuses. Enjin takes out a box cutter know and threatens to kill his body and return to the other world. Akina tells Enjin to stop, demanding Enjin to tell him about the fusion of dimensions. Enjin asks Akina if he knows the fusion of worlds is bad since he knows nothing about the other world. Enjin appears behind, grabs his head and uses mind interference to relay what exist with the otherworld, nothing but hatred. Akina collapses to the ground and Enjin destroys the roof of the well, collapsing it on top of Akina. Morino calls out to Akina and Enjin, standing atop a grave, tells them not interfere since they are merely human. Morino charges at Enjin at chastises for stepping on the graves. Enjin kicks Morino in the gut and prepares finish him but is interrupted by the arrival of Usuzumi Iyo and Shidare Morioka. Usuzumi explains that they visit the graves once a month as well as he goes to pray at Makiharu’s grave. Enjin gloats about them being only humans and charges at Usuzumi but is easily countered by him using only his pipe. Usuzumi deflects several attacks while staying in place and pushing Enjin back. Juli grabs Enjins head between her knees and performs her Frankensteiner, by flipping and driving Enjin into the ground. Morino is surprised by the revelation that Juli is related Frankenstein. Enjin attempts to get up but collapses due to an anti-youkai barrier. Enjin accuses Shidare of using magic but Shidare explains it as onmyōdō, a genuine science. Enjin rises in a rage, yelling that none of them human-like. Akina tunes the rubble of the well’s roof, emerging and states that they the cannot simply be humans against someone like Enjin. Enjin vanishes and tells them to prepare themselves. Akina thanks Usuzumi and Shidare as the leave. Usuzumi states that they have no intention of becoming allies and he simply agreed with Morino about not standing on the graves. As the Senate leave, Shidare’s head starts to itch, unknowingly caused by Enjin who telepathy to extract the knowledge of onmyōdō from his mind. Enjin states onmyōdō will be a great asset for his power as he test it out, sending a large mass of land. Characters in order of appearance * Akina Hiizumi * V Juli F * Kazuyoshi Morino * Kohime Sakurano * Enjin Hiizumi * Usuzumi Iyo * Shidare Morioka Navigation Category:Chapters